


You're a Mean One

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angel x reader - Freeform, Archangel - Freeform, Archangel x Reader, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Suggestive humor, Warren Worthington III imagine, Warren Worthington III x Reader - Freeform, Warren is a grinch, Xmen, angel - Freeform, angel imagine, archangel imagine, charitable acts, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: Warren has many reasons to hate Christmas. It's up to you and the rest of the x-men to change that.





	You're a Mean One

Ah, the holiday season. The time when the mornings are frosty and snowy, the steam from one’s morning cup billows up. The spell in the air making everything seem to vibrate with the promise of something wonderful just around the corner. The perfect season to snuggle in front of a fire with a loved one under a fluffy blanket.

“I don’t see the point in all this,” Warren whined. “Everything these people buy is either going to be broken or forgotten about in a month. It’s all a waste of time.”

Y/n huffed at his complaints for the tenth time that afternoon. “Because it’s nice to see the joy on someone’s face when you get them a gift they like.”

“Yeah, but people do that all year! Why go all out for just one day also?” His lip curled at a dancing snowman in a window as he followed her. “I’m just saying, all the money spent on this charade could go someplace it would actually benefit people.”

Freezing in her tracks, she spun on her heel, causing Warren to almost crash into her. “What do you mean ‘charade’?”

“This whole ‘oh, aren’t we all such a loving family. Look at everything we bought for each other’ thing. People pretending everything’s okay when it’s clearly not. Their problems are just going to come back the next day, so ignoring them is pointless,” Warren replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I see what this is about,” Y/n sighed. “maybe that’s what people need to at least feel okay for one day. Who are we to deny them that?”

The pair’s conversation was broke off by a shriek. “There they are!” Jubilee scurried over, closely followed by Kurt. Her arms were weighed down by various. “We’re pretty much set, what about you guys?”

“I think we’re also done. Warren’s getting grumpy. How did it go?”

Kurt was practically bouncing with excitement. “I’ve never seen so many Christmas decorations in one place! Even in Deutschland Christmas is not vhat it is here!”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Warren grumbled.

Jubilee leaned into y/n. “What’s his problem?”

“He’s just a little overwhelmed, I guess you could say. C’mon, let’s head home.”

The group pushed their way through the crowds of shoppers back to their borrowed car. It was almost awkwardly quiet as Warren refused to let Jubilee turn on the radio. He claimed it was nothing but annoying carols, which she refuted, but he wouldn’t budge. When they finally made their way in out of the cold, he stormed off to his room, the feathers of his wings bristling.

Y/n frowned. There had to be a way to get him involved in the festivities. She knew he had spent many Christmases alone when he was trapped in the cage fighting ring. Before then, she could only imagine what the holiday was like when he was an only child in a rich family. He probably got sat in a corner at numerous parties he was forced to attend. It’s no wonder he’d developed such anti-capitalism sentiments. 

She sat down on her own bed, staring at the few gifts she had bought the others. There was no way he would participate in the traditional sense of Christmas, that wouldn’t be fair to force him. Maybe there would be a way to do something he’d be interested in….

~

Y/n gathered the X-Men, minus Warren in their unspoken designated meeting room. Few other students spent time there as it seemed to have spread that that was their room. 

“So as you all know, Warren isn’t exactly the jolliest of people this time of year,” She began.

“You’re telling us,” Scott snorted. “You should have seen the look he gave the streamers some of the younger kids were putting up.”

“And the lights I spent forever hanging- well, not forever, but you get the idea,” Peter added.

“And zhe trees zhat just came in yesterday!” Kurt chimed in.

Y/n shook her head. “Yes, I know, but we can’t just let him have another miserable Christmas. We have to get him involved.”

“It’s a great idea, y/n, but I think you’re just a little too optimistic, even if it is Christmas.” Jean patted her on the shoulder. “He’s just too bitter. There’s nothing we can do.”

“But there is! It might not be the most traditional of things, but it’s still in the spirit of things! He’s one of us, he’s our friend! How could we just not include him?”

“I mean, it’s worth a shot. Even if it goes horribly wrong, it could be fun.” Peter shrugged. “I mean, Christmas isn’t my thing because I’m Jewish, but it wouldn’t be fair to exclude the guy given that’s what this is supposed to be about.”

The air filled with various mumbles and grumbles as the others conferred with one another. 

“Alright, we’ll try it. What do we need to do?” Scott asked. 

Y/n straightened quickly, her eyes lighting up as she opened the notebook she held. “I’ve been planning it for a few days. Here’s what I need each of you to do….”

~

Christmas was only a couple weeks away and the mansion was in a flurry of preparation. Last minute christmas shopping was to be done. Meals were to be prepared. Decorations still needed to be made and hung.

“Professor, do you have a minute?” Y/n peeked her head around the door into the headmaster’s office.

“How many times must I tell you, you’re an X-Man. You can call me Charles.” He smiled. “Of course I have a minute. Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head, placing her notebook on his desk and opening it to show him various lists and diagrams. “I’ve discussed it with the others and they’ve all agreed, but I must ask a favor of you.” She explained their plan, Charles nodding occasionally and rubbing his chin. 

“And you think this will work?” He asked finally.

“We think so. I’m sorry this was so soon, but I didn’t think of it until a couple of days ago and I wanted to have a thorough plan before I brought it up to anyone.”

“Well I don’t see why we shouldn’t try? It’s not in my nature to leave anyone out. I’ll see to it that I fulfill my part.”

A bright grin lit up y/n’s face. “Thank you, it means the world to me. If all goes well, I’m sure it will for him to.”

~

As the holiday drew nearer and nearer, it became harder and harder to hide their plan from Warren. They brushed off their dancing around the topic of Christmas as sympathising with his feelings. The X-Men kept him busy, taking turns asking for a partner to train with, questions about homework, anything they could to distract him.

Y/n tucked the package into her jacket, looking up and down the hall before slipping out her door. She hurried down the stairs tucked away in the corner where few students lingered. The door signifying her goal was clear. She was about to make a break for it when the rustling of feathers from behind caused her to freeze in her tracks. 

“What trouble are you getting into this time?” Warren stooped over her, a smirk plastered on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Y/n asked, trying to subtly tuck the package deeper into her jacket. The action didn’t go unnoticed.

“Clearly you’re trying to hide something if you’re sneaking around like this. Possibly, here?” His hand shot into her jacket, grabbing the package before she could stop him. She scrambled to snatch it back, but he pulled it from her reach and inspected it. 

“Give it back, Warren,” she hissed.

“Touchy, touchy. Who’s it for that’s so important?” 

“That’s none of your business.”

“Sure it isn’t, but I sure am curious.”

“And why would that be?”

He stiffened a moment, a reddish tinge coloring his cheeks. Quickly, however, he recovered and gave the package back. “Just messing with you,” he mumbled as he turned and strode away.

Y/n shook her head at his odd behavior before continuing into the room. A tall, lush pine tree stood in the corner. The X-Men had all spent a full afternoon decorating it and as a result it was lavishly albeit haphazardly adorned in ornaments. A few members hadn’t quite been able to agree on how to decorate, so some parts didn’t quite match well. It was the time spent together that mattered. Y/n nestled the package beneath the tree with the other wrapped boxes. She took a step back and observed the rest of the room. Things so far had gone according to plan, but that could easily fall apart the next day. 

~

She woke the following morning to a cold draft seeping in the window. Y/n shivered as she threw back her warm blankets. She slipped on a pair of slippers and tossed on a sweater. Glancing out the window, a childish thrill shot through her at the sight of the snow-covered grounds. More flakes were falling in clumps, signalling a guaranteed white Christmas. 

The mansion was already alive with activity. Younger students scurried to and fro, chasing after one another. Their voice rose in a hum of excitement. Y/n laughed to herself as she watched a young girl drag a boy downstairs to breakfast. 

She reached an oak door identical to all others and knocked softly before entering. “Warren? Are you awake?” She called out softly. The room was dark as the curtains were still drawn. She stumbled over clothing strewn on the ground over to the window and swung the curtains open allowing bright light to fill the room. Still, he slept soundly. She stomped back over to his bed with a huff. “Warren.” She shook his shoulder slightly, yet his breath came steadily, one wing hanging off the edge of his bed. There was only one thing to do.

Flipping his other wing over to also hang off the edge, y/n swung herself on top of Warren, shaking him. “Warren, wake up!”

His eyes blinked open blearily. “Wus goin’ on?” He raised his head. 

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “It’s Christmas, wake up and get dressed.”

“Well I would, but if I had known this was all it would take to get you on top of me in my bed-”

His words were cut off as she shoved him off the bed. He landed on the hard ground with a loud thump. “Alright, I’m up.”

“Good,” she scowled. “Meet us downstairs when you’re done.” She stomped out of the room and down to the waiting X-Men. 

“Well? Are things going to plan?” Jean inquired.

“He’s awake, at least. He should meet us down here in a couple minutes.” Y/n pinched her brow. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. 

“You okay?” Peter questioned from his seat on the couch, a doughnut in hand and powdered sugar smeared on his cheek. “You’re all flushed.”

“I’m fine, just a little warm is all.” She waved her hand dismissively. 

“We’re all set up. Charles really pulled through on this one,” Jubilee commented.

“Yeah, so when do we get to eat?” Scott grumbled. 

Jean turned to him with a look of disdain. “Do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?”

“Actually, yes, I do! But I’m hungry!” He exclaimed, throwing up his hands. 

“You can have one of my doughnuts,” Peter offered. 

Y/n shook her head as the friends continued to argue. They didn’t notice when Warren grudgingly walked in. “So what’s so important that you woke me up?”

“Finally!” Came Scott’s voice.

“Let’s get some breakfast first. I’m sure the others will burst if we don’t.”

Warren shrugged. “Fine.”

Led by a frantic Scott and Peter, the group made its way to the kitchen and claimed their table. They piled their plates high with various breakfast foods: pancakes, eggs, bacon, anything one could really imagine for a Christmas breakfast. 

Warren looked around at all the food. “Is it me or does it seem like there’s more than usual?”

The others shrugged. “It is Christmas.” They became absorbed in idle chatter. The crowds in the room began to filter out until it was just the group and a few other scattered mutants. 

“We do have a surprise for you,” Y/n said finally, “but we have to drive to it.”

Warren shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His wings fluttered as he glanced at the others. “This isn’t really my thing, you guys know that.”

“We do. That’s why y/n planned the entire day around you,” Jean explained.

“Ve couldn’t leave a friend alone on Christmas,” Kurt added.

“Yeah, so you better come with us or it will all have been a waste of time,” Scott asserted. The group shot him a look while Jean elbowed him. “Ow! What? It’s true!”

“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” Warren sighed.

Jubilee pulled him up by the arm and began pushing him toward the door. “It’ll be fun, we promise!” 

Soon all seven people had squeezed into one of Charles’s cars and were on the road to the nearest town. Warren was pressed between Peter, Kurt, and y/n, his wings folded tightly and his arms crossed against his chest. Scott, Jean, and Jubilee were crammed into the front seat. It wasn’t the most comfortable arrangement, but they shortly arrived at their destination. Scott parked the car behind of a plain brick building. The door was solid and no windows, not revealing what was inside. Little did Warren know, a line of people stretched the block out front. 

“Where are we?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Just go inside and see!” Y/n ushered him in quickly. 

“It’s… a kitchen…?” His voice was unconvinced. The room was filled with people rushing to and fro, a few shouting orders amid the ruckus. The group continued to shoo him out into the main room where tables had been crammed in and lined with chairs. “What is all this about?”

“I zhink it’s about time to open zhe doors, vouldn’t you zhink?” Kurt said with a smile. 

Jubilee nodded. “I think so. Why don’t you go ahead and do that, Warren?”

Glancing over his shoulder confusedly, he fluttered his wings as he cautiously walked over to the door. He gave it a firm shove. Light poured in as did people with polite nods and quiet ‘thank you’s. Warren nodded to them, eyes wide, before backing away to the group. 

“What- what is all this?”

Y/n placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured to the crowds. “You wanted a charitable Christmas, so that is what you shall receive. If you want to go help out in the kitchen, they’re waiting for you. We also set up a drive at school and there’s bags of toys and books for the kids in the back as well as care packages to send home with the people here.”

“Thanks guys, I can’t believe you- for all these people- you must have-” he rubbed at his eyes, blinking frantically, “but how did you get all this set up?” 

“We had a bit of help from the professor and everyone pitched in. Of course we also got some of the other students to help out gathering supplies. Now come on, get in there.”

In a moment, the team got into a rhythm. They were in the kitchen, cooking and preparing ingredients, passing out cutlery and plates, dishing up possibly the first hot meal some of the attendees had seen in days. The lines moved quickly and the room became crowded as people packed into the tables. 

Jubilee and Kurt dazzled some of the kids with mini fireworks and circus tricks. Peter zipped around the room, telling jokes and listening to people’s stories. Scott hovered around Jean as she comforted others. As Warren and y/n dished up the last few plates, the line paused as one person leaned in. 

“You’re from that school, right?” They whispered. The pair nodded slowly. “Thanks for doing this. It’s great what they’re doing for the youths, but it’s nice knowing they haven’t forgotten about the adults of us.” They quickly moved on as if nothing had happened. With the last person served, y/n turned to Warren.

“I forgot to tell you, a lot of the people here are mutants. I enlisted the professor not only for permission, but his help in gathering them all together. I wouldn’t be surprised if many of them dealt with some of the same stuff you did.” Warren looked around the room, only now noticing the few tails, pairs of horns, sparks flying, rainbow colors of skin, all signs of mutations. “If you want, you can start passing out some of the gifts to the kids.”

He nodded, still looking around the room in awe. She gestured to Peter and he sped over to help. The trio pulled out bags of gifts collected by the school. Kids from all over the room scrambled over eagerly. Their squeals of delight rang out as they hugged stuffed bears, books, all manner of toys to themselves. Warren felt a tug on the leg of his jeans.

“Excuse me,” a young girl said quietly.

He knelt down to her. “Do you need help with something?”

She shook her head. “Are you an angel?”

He blushed, a smile creeping onto his face. “No, I’m not, but people call me that sometimes.”

“But you have angel wings and you help people!”

“You don’t need to be an angel to help people,” he chuckled, “and you don’t need wings. All you need is to want to help people-” He looked back at the others scattered around the room, smiles on their faces as they spoke to groups of people. “-and maybe the help of some friends.”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug and a whispered thank you before running off.

Soon the room began to clear as people went out into the cold. Scott and Jean passed out boxes and bags of supplies to them as they walked out the door. 

“Well I’d say that went quite well,” y/n yawned. “What do you guys say we go back to the mansion?”

The group tiredly agreed, piling back into the car. The lulling of the wheels on the road and the hum of the engine pulled y/n into a dream-like state, her head slumping over onto Warren’s shoulder. She woke to the sound of car doors slamming shut and shot up, knocking heads with Warren.

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

“‘S alright,” he grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head and climbed out. 

The group plodded inside, collapsing on the couches of their room. Suddenly, Jubilee hopped up again. 

“We still have our own presents to open! I’ll go get hot chocolate!” 

Momentarily, everyone had a steaming mug in hand as they gathered around to pass out presents. They all had their own little pile of varying levels of wrapping neatness. 

Warren stared at his feet and the pile strewn around him. “You guys all got me presents?” He asked quietly, almost with uncertainty. 

“We didn’t see a reason why we couldn’t do both presents and the charity thing,” Scott shrugged.

“It’s not that. You guys actually thought to get gifts for me?”

Kurt looked at him quizzically. “Of course we did, you’re our friend.”

“As much as you might not believe it Warren, you do have people that care about you,” Jean added. 

The group all began unwrapping their presents, grinning and thanking at the great ones, scowling at the too true and joking ones.

“Here,” y/n said as she sat down beside Warren and passed him a package. Scott shouted indignantly at a pair of pink sunglasses gifted to him by Peter. “this was for you.” 

“Isn’t this the thing you were trying to hide from me?”

“Why do you think I wanted to keep it from you so badly?” He undid the ribbon and peeled back the paper to reveal a few brand new records. “I noticed yours were all scratched and worn, so I thought you might like some new ones.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close and kissing her cheek. “You didn’t have to do all this, but thank you.”

She felt her face warm with a blush, her cheek tingling where he kissed it. “I couldn’t let you have another miserable holiday. So, merry Christmas, Warren.”


End file.
